


An Easier Mind

by Sheriarty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheriarty/pseuds/Sheriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whats that?” the boy asked, dangling from his daddy's shoulders, while they made their way around stones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which his father tells him about the black wolf that once had been one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easier Mind

“Whats that?” the boy with the dark mob of curled hair asked, dangling from his daddy's shoulders, while they made their way around stones.

The man didn't have to look behind him to know what his son was seeing. 

“One of us.” the father answered softly and his son's head snapped around to him, surprised. “Really?”

“Yes... before you were born.”

The boy seemed to muse about this for a moment, before looking back over his fathers shoulder to the person that once had been one of them a few yards away. “.. What is he doing there?”

“He's saying hello.”

There was a pause, before the kid frowned: “He is saying hello?”

“Yeah, he is, Christian.” his father replied quietly, while making his way over to their car.

“Why?” the kid wanted to know, curiously, trying to get a better look at him. “He is sitting down! Why is he sitting down, dad?”

“To talk.”

“To talk? He can't talk like that, dad!” Christian huffed, giving his father a incredulous look.

“He doesn't have to, Chris.. Your uncle will hear him anyway.” the older man chuckled, putting his son down on the ground. Christian grabbed after his fathers leg, hands curling into the jeans, while he curiously peeked over the fench they just crossed. 

“Why is he looking like-”

“He always looks like that.”

Another small pause, in which his dad opened the car door.  
“What are you looking at, honey?” his mother leaned over the drivers seat, smiling, her dark hair falling over her shoulders.

“The wolf, momma, he's visiting uncle!” Christian exclaimed thrilled, pointing to the hill they had walked down a few minutes ago. His mothers face saddened for a moment. “Ah... he is early this year, huh?” she asked her husband. The man nodded quietly, moving down to seat Christian in the backseat. He protested, wriggling out of his fathers reach. “No! Why is he early?? Does he come often??”  
His mum sighed, smiling down at him weakly. “Yes, dear. Every year at the same date.”

“Why?”

“Because it's the day your uncle died, sweety.”

Christian blinked a few times, looking back up to the hill and to his mum again. “..Why is he a wolf, momma?”

His mother gave him another sad smile. “Because, honey, sometimes, an easier mind.. protects you a little bit from grief.”

“Did he liked our uncle?” Christian asked quietly.

“Yes. Yes he did.” his father answered, voice growing thick and when Christian looked up, his dad was staring up to the hill, too. 

“But.. you were his best friend, dad?”

His mum laughed quietly, “Derek wasn't his best friend, sweety, he was his husband. Come on, we need to go, get into the car.” she explained, but Christian just frowned up to her.

“Derek?”

“That was his name, honey.”

 

“How long he's been a wolf already?” Christian asked a little later, when he was sitting in his parents car and they drove away from Beacon Hills graveyard.

“Since your uncle died, honey.” his mother replied. His dad hadn't said anything since their drive. He was staring straight ahead, hands gripping the steering wheel.  
“But thats more- than I'm old!” Christian gaped, surging forward to grab his mothers seat from behind. “Yes, honey.. it's been ten years..?”

“Eleven.” his father corrected her in one breath. His mom extended a hand, laying it on his fathers shoulder gently.

Christian gasped quietly before he slowly sat back in his seat, thinking back to the black wolf that had sat down by the gravestone. 

“Has.. anyone talked to him after he died, mum?”

“No, dear.”

“I've never seen him.. Where does he live?” Christian wanted to know, because such a big, black wolf? Someone would have noticed him wandering around Beacon Hills!

“In the woods, I guess.. I don't know, sweetheart.”

“He lives in the woods?” Christian repeated almost scandalized. “But.. he's not a real wolf, is he?”

“No. He is a werewolf. He was our alpha even.”

“But how can he lives in the woods then? Doesn't he wants a house or tv? And what about food?”, because how could someone willingly live in a forest?!

“Hon.. He forgot all those things with the years. He is a wolf now.. had been for a long time and will always be.”

“He forgot.. his humanside?” Christian mused, wondering how someone could just forget a part of himself like that. He and his wolf- he couldn't imagine forgetting one of his souls.

“It's not- that easy.. but, for now... yes. You can say it that way.” his mum smiled into the backmirror, throwing his father a look.

“Then why does he always come back to uncle's grave?”

“As if someone could ever forget Stiles.” his dad muttered quietly, smiling mildly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. I got that idea while driving home tonight.


End file.
